House of Wax
| directed by = Andre de Toth | written by = Crane Wilbur; Charles Belden | produced by = Bryan Foy | music by = David Buttolph | cinematography = Bert Glennon; Peverell Marley | edited by = Rudi Fehr | distributed by = Bryan Foy Productions Warner Bros. | release date(s) = April 25th, 1953 | mpaa rating = | running time = 88 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} House of Wax is an American feature film of the horror genre. It was directed by Andr de Toth with a screenplay written by Crane Wilbur based on a story by Charles Belden. It was produced by Warner Bros. for Bryan Foy Productions. It premiered theatrically in the United States in New York City on April 10th, 1953. It was released nationally on April 25th, 1953. The movie stars Vincent Price as Henry Jarrod - the disfigured owner of a wax museum that is equally macabre in its history as it is in its displays. Even more so when some of the displays resemble people who had recently died. Cast Notes * House of Wax (1953) redirects to this page. * This movie was photographed in Natural Vision 3-Dimension (3D). * Colorization effects were provided by Warner Color. * There are a total of eleven credited cast members in this film. * This movie was remade in 2005 by director Jaume Collet-Serra. * This movie was filmed at Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California. * Production and filming for this movie took place in 1952. * Cinematographer J. Peverell Marley is credited as Peverell Marley in this film. * Actor Charles Bronson is credited as Charles Buchinsky in this film. This is one of Bronson's earliest film works and his only work in the horror genre. Bronson is best known for work in films of the Western genre. * This was the final film work for writer Charles S. Belden. Belden passed away in Woodland Hills in Los Angeles, California on November 3rd, 1954 at the age of 50. * This is the only known film work for actor Reggie Rymal. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "The wax figures also looked like other people - People who had disappeared...". * An advertising slogan for the 3-D effects that was used on film posters is "It comes off the screen right at you!" * This is one of the few films that is both a remake and has been remade. * Story writer Charles Belden also wrote the story treatment for the 1933 film Mystery of the Wax Museum, on which this film is based. * Scenes of the wax museum were filmed at Potter's Wax Museum, which at the time was located at 1 King Street in Saint Augustine, Florida. * Actress Carolyn Jones will go on to play the iconic role of Morticia Addams in The Addams Family television series. Recommendations * House of Wax (2005) * Mystery of the Wax Museum * Waxwork * Waxwork II: Lost in Time External Links * * * House of Wax at Wikipedia * * Keywords 19th century | Disfigurement | Guillotine | Morgue | Museum | New York | New York City | Strangulation | Wax museum | Wheelchair